Sonic Myths and Answers
by ckaira77
Summary: Ever wonder something about Sonic and want an answer for it? Well, here's the place to ask and figure out a possible answer! If something is likely, it's worth getting into. No too mature suggestions please and hope you find this useful and entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

ZairaDrayan: I have too many questions and too little answers. Why not just make up my own reasons for why Sonic collects rings and NEVER told anyone where he puts them when he gets them. I can think of my own reason for why Sonic and Sally Acorn isn't in TV shows anymore and in Sonic games while Amy is there. Maybe I can even make up my own reasons for why Shadow joined G.U.N. even though THEY ARE THE ONES WHO KILLED MARIA! Did he ever think of that? Well, I'm going with one people have been asking since Sonic and the Black Knight. Are Silver and Shadow related? If so, how? Another will be about Gawain and King Arthur (Knuckles and Sonic).

Myth #1: Shadow and Silver Possibly Related

We've all been asking that question since the game came out and people began reading and thinking about it. Yes, Galahad (Silver) is technically Shadow's son (Lancelot). Though it is wrong on so many levels, it explains a lot. This also drags us into another myth we never thought about. Shadow's real speed. Take those hover shoes off and how fast is he? As fast as Silver obviously.

Enough of all of that! More explaining! Let's talk about the past of Galahad for a second. Galahad was the purest and noblest knight in King Arthur's court and the only one to see the Holy Grail. He is the son of Lancelot and Elaine. Okay! Point time! Lancelot is Shadow and Silver is Shadow's son. If that's true, who's the mother?! Who was this Elaine? There are many who think that it is either Amy or Rouge. Rouge wasn't in Sonic and the Black Knight and Amy was the Lady of the Lake. Amy would be impossible because as I looked her up, I found many sites that said that she was the foster mother of **LANCELOT.** Some sources even went as far as saying that she stole Lancelot while others said that she adopted him after his father died. Black Doom died? Oh my! Hey, Shadow! You were raised by Amy Rose!

So far, we don't exactly have real evidence that Shadow is really Silver's father because Sonic was just in a book. Isn't it possible that he made up the entire story with his imagination? Sonic must have quite the imagination, though! He must've been doing a LOT of reading which is proof enough in my opinion because since when did Sonic do that much reading on knights?! He was also sort of clueless in the game about everyone. However, it is said that it was the Lady of the Lake who gave King Arthur the sword Excalibur. He didn't just go pluck it from the ground somewhere. Also, THE SWORD DIDN'T TALK! Because of these events, it is obvious that the Sonic and the Black Knight is purely for entertainment. Is Silver related to Shadow?

Nobody knows…

CREATIVITY TIME!

Okay, Shadow the Hedgehog fell in love one day with someone. I'm not sure who, but we're using our imaginations remember? Okay, Shadow got married to this someone and later she had a child who she named Silver because of his fur. However, because Shadow had already met his son in the future and they were rivals, she knew that by keeping him in the house, that instantly put everyone in danger because that would change a lot of things if she didn't abandon him. Rather than abandoning him, she leaves him at an orphanage in the future. Turns out, Silver has psychic powers, is Galahad, and Shadow's wife ran away never to be seen again! YAY! I'm kidding.

That could have happened… I don't know. I've also been told that Silver is supposed to be a descendant of Shadow and Amy from a reliable source… Uh… Well, I read someplace that Silver is also supposed to be descended from Sonic as well! If Sonic did marry Amy, that could connect Silver to her, but how would that connect with Shadow? Uh… MY HEAD HURTS!

I don't know. Have any ideas? Be sure to tell me about it in your marvelous review if you are going to review.

For now, this myth is busted until I have more info. However, I may use Silver as Shadow's son in other stories that I do because they are rivals and it's just plain hilarious.

On to the other thing! King Sonic and Gawain Knuckles! There's a lot of odd stuff going on there too! Gawain is King Arthur's nephew! Uncle Sonic and Nephew Knuckles! Perfect! Just wanted to point that out, but after everything I said before, I don't think they're really related. If you can explain that, I'll believe everything else in this game!

That's it for chapter one! Be sure to give me appropriate ideas for more Sonic myths. Nothing too adult or that blocking button will become very useful! Hope you liked this! Sorry that chapter 1 was so short…


	2. Chapter 2

**Myth #2: Knux's Knowledge**

This was actually recommended by Zosonils, and I thank her for that! Her question actually led back to another myth that had been on my mind. The question was about Knuckles and how he got his knowledge if he was always on Angel Island. The myth was about how Knuckles became the guardian of the Master Emerald. How are these connected? Well, who were his parents? What happened to the echidna tribe from ancient times in Sonic Adventure? Well, who taught Knuckles how to speak English, write, read (I'm not thinking Sonic Boom logic here. Knuckles can read), and learn to do everyday things? Well, this is all connected, but we must start at the very beginning. Turn on your thinking caps because I'm teaching history now. Don't fall asleep in class, please! Fine… We'll do story time first…

 **Story time!**

Once upon a time, there was a lovely island that floated in the sky called Angel Island. This island was home to a large echidna tribe along with the chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald. The echidna tribes guarded the emeralds with their lives, but for some reason thought one day that they would have to use the Master Emerald for a purpose that it wasn't supposed to be used for. A girl named Tikal stood up to them, but it was no use. That was when Chaos attacked the tribe members and the ones who fought to get the Master Emerald were never seen again which introduced horrible emotions to Chaos that would devastate the Future (SA1). Because most of the tribe members disappeared, there were fewer echidnas on the island. Over time, they all began to move away except for a few tribe members. The final generation to be born on the island was none other than Knuckles who was destined to protect the Master Emerald with his life. The few echidnas could have raised him enough to the point where he could survive on his own. The final families other than Knuckles moved away from the island and a few wandering tribes are still wandering to this day. Knuckles is still there on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald with his life…

 **Back to discussion!**

Alright! This is all true is what happens when I do random research on the Master Emerald. Any questions? Yes! You reading my story!

"Uh… Why did the last of the echidna tribe move away?"

Very good question! I'm not sure on that actually. They all moved away for one reason or another. Some were simply drawn off after what happened with the Master Emerald and Chaos. The tribe members were afraid of what would happen to them if they stuck around while a few others stayed. They knew that someone would have to look after the Master Emerald, so they chose Knuckles. A very good choice indeed. Any other questions?

"Why did Knux's parents leave him if they cared about him so much?"

I have no idea on that part. If you can figure that out, I'd like for someone to tell me. That's your homework tonight! Everyone has to write a paragraph in the reviews to answer that!

"Awwwwwwww…"

I'm kidding! Although, I would like an answer to that one question… Oh well! Hey… Maybe I can get creative and figure it out! Creative time!

 **Creative Time!**

"Knuckles?" asked his mother.

"Yeah?"

"We have some terrible news, but the rest of our family has decided to move away because we are the last on the island and find that we can't live here because there's too little of a population… We have to leave with them…," replied Knuckles' father.

"What are you saying…?" asked Knuckles unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Son, we must leave… Although, you must stay… You are the only one who can guard the Master Emerald…," Knuckles' mother answered him.

"You're really just going to leave?! What about me?! I'll be alone on this giant floating rock guarding another rock with only mushrooms to keep me company!" Knuckles pointed out.

"We're sorry…," both of his parents said to him.

 **The end…**

"Zaira, why did you have to make it so sad?"

I don't know! I was just using the most logical thing I could think up! Don't blame me! I was only using my imagination! Besides, I'm the teacher, you're the reader!

"..."

Exactly. Any other questions that require my attention?

"No."

Alright! Class dismissed! See you in the next chapter!

"Wait! Wait!"

What is it?

"What'll the next chapter be about?"

Why in the world Sonic SatAM got cut off short. Nobody knows.

"We've got twenty seconds left until you have to end the story. Why not tell us now?"

Good idea! The reason is because- uh… Why? Any of you readers know?

"The writers simply gave up?"

"The actors didn't want to do it anymore?"

"The zombie apocalypse killed everyone?"

"..."

What just happened? Oh well! Very- er- imaginative guesses! Let's just say that the writers decided to take a break and brought up something new so they forgot to pick the series up again. They left all the characters other than Tails and Sonic in a ditch and drove away…

"What did Sonic say in reply to Sega driving away with him but leaving Sally in the ditch?"

Well, it went a little something like this…

 **Randomness time! XD**

"NOOOOOOOO! SAAAAAAALLY! I loved you, Sally… Why…," Sonic demanded to the Sega people.

"Well, we got a better girlfriend for you. She's right here actually. We dug her up from Sonic CD. She may be a little more hyper than Sally, but we're bringing her back into EVERY Sonic game because Sally was just too… bland… Sonic, re-meet Amy Rose. Do you remember her?"

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy cried and began hugging him tighter than Sonic knew anyone could.

"NO! LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NOOOO!" Sonic screamed.

Thankfully, Sonic got over it and is still together with Sally in the comics! I personally ship Sonic and Amy, but Sonic and Sally are also sort of cute.

"Poor Sonic…"

Yeah… It was a tough time… Now you're dismissed!

"Yeah!"

ZairaDrayan: Before you leave, be sure to give me any appropriate suggestions for my Sonic myths story! I'll accept almost anything as long as it's not too impossible. I like the crazy ones, but I can't do impossible ones. Be sure to keep that in mind! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
